


Best Friends Dad

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does the nasty with Scott's dad basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So I was shipping them when Scott's dad was just FBI Guy and then him being Scott's dad didn't really put me off it just gave me more fuel for the fire. Mwahaha 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (http://prettiesthuman.tumblr.com/post/58153123779/ao3-stiles-hands-are-tied-behind-his-back-his)

Stiles hands are tied behind his back, his knees raw from the hard industrial carpet. 

He blinks through tears forcing himself to breath through his running nose, he's a mess of bodily fluids but it's worth it to feel the burning ache in his jaw and the stretch of a hard cock against his throat. 

"Such a fucking slut for it aren't you Stilinski? I just knew the only way to shut you up would be to shove something into that obscene mouth of yours." 

Stiles sucks hard, edging on painful and is rewarded with a sharp tug of the hair that leaves his mouth empty. 

"Ah ah ah Stiles." Mr McCall grins, crouching down his free hand raised in warning. Stiles spits in his face and then spits again this time with white hot pain across the left side of his face and red against the murky brown of the carpet. 

How he's going to explain his split lip and mussed up clothes on his way out of the station is beyond his level of thinking right now. 

Right now his brain his only concerned with the tightness of his balls and the constant drip of pre-cum against his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? Comments and shit please :D


End file.
